Aún
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Jonh y Sherlock escapando de unos mafiosos, escondidos y arrinconados contra una pared en un callejón oscuro mientras su abrigo los cubre casi por completo.¿A qué los llevara tan comprometedora situación? Ubicado déspues de regreso de Sherlock, por favor denle una oportunidad.


Aún

Hola a todo mundo! En este preciso momento en mi país es la 1:02 am y yo aún no duermo xD!

Hoy les traigo este pequeño aporte de Jonhlock! Porque oh sí que amo a esta pareja *O* ya he leído casi todos los libros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y cada día me convenzo más de mi amor *O*

Sin más que añadir y esperando que sea de su agrado les dejo este humilde aporte que espero disfruten:

Pd: Lamentablemente nada me pertenece ;w; Sherlock Holmes y John Watson son personajes originales de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y este fic se basa en la adaptación de la BBC.

* * *

John Watson no podía explicarse cómo es que había terminado en una situación como esa, hasta donde recuerda había salido esa noche a resolver un caso al lado de Sherlock, un caso de drogas, mafias, disparos, lo normal y cotidiano que se podría esperar al lado del único detective consultor del mundo, pero eso que estaba pasando en el momento era algo que no estaba en los planes nocturnos del Dr. Watson y es que no todos los días tú mejor amigo compañero de piso te arrinconaba contra una pared en un callejón oscuro mientras su abrigo los cubre casi por completo.

* * *

La noche había iniciado normalmente, Sherlock informando a John de un caso, John quejándose pues esa noche le había prometido a Mary cenar con ella, Sherlock poniendo sus ojos de cachorro y John llamando a su esposa para cancelar su cita.

Cuando el taxi los llevo hasta el escondite deducido por el detective, y con la oscuridad de la noche a su favor, entraron en el enorme edificio hasta llegar a donde se suponía se organizaban los mafiosos para llevar a cabo el intercambio de mercancía, como era de esperar allí se encontraba un grupo de personas (una mujer China, un Ruso, dos Italianos y por último un Serbio) demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para notar a un par de intrusos, pero cuando por alguna razón el sistema de alarma se activo empezó la diversión de la noche, el Serbio fue el primero en disparar rozando por nada el hombro sano de John este saco su arma y arremetió tres veces contra los maleantes, una de sus balas dio de lleno en la pierna del Ruso sin embargo eso no fue suficiente pues los esbirros comenzaron a aparecer, Sherlock y John al verse en desventaja numérica no tuvieron otra opción más que correr como si su vida dependiera de ello (literalmente), a pesar de llevar un buen paso no podían competir contra aproximadamente diez rufianes que les perseguían por lo cual en la primera oportunidad Sherlock tomo la muñeca de John y lo empujo dentro de un callejón completamente oscuro, lo hizo tirarse en el suelo y se arrodillo encima de él cubriendo por completo su cuerpo, se quito rápidamente el abrigo y cubrió a Watson y a él con el mismo.

-¡Fueron hacia allá!-Grito una voz de acento Ruso y varios golpes en la acera le siguieron.

-C-creo que ya se fueron…-Dijo John desde su un tanto incómoda posición.

-No te muevas aún, no se han alejado lo suficiente, solo están esperando- Contesto Sherlock al oído de John, lo que hizo que este sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

La respiración del detective golpeaba en el cuello de Watson y eso hacía que este solo tratara de zafarse de aquella extraña situación, pero cada vez que su cuerpo intentaba liberarse era aprisionado aún más contra la pared, podía sentir todo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del detective y aún le parecía que era un sueño el verlo de esa forma, al pasar los dos años de su muerte había decidido dejar todo en el pasado e iniciar con el pie derecho, buscar una esposa, crear una familia, vivir el resto de su vida tranquilamente, nunca imagino que justo en su aniversario con Mary volvería a ver esos rizos azabache y ese rostro de mármol, esa cara de inocencia que decía _"Lo siento"_,era imposible no perdonarlo.

Sherlock perdió la noción del tiempo, no tenía idea de cuánto es que llevaban allí, pero sentía como sus manos comenzaban a entumecérsele por la mala circulación, sostenía sobre él su abrigo y con los antebrazos cubría el cuerpo de su amigo ,compañero, blogger y doctor personal, cada que podía bajaba la vista hasta donde estaba John, solo para cerciorarse que aún siguiera a su lado, con la tenue luz que la luna ofrecía analizaba el rostro de su amigo, le seguía pareciendo tan irreal, esos tres años realmente le afectaron a John, lo podía ver en sus expresiones, en las marcas de su rostro y en el constante dolor que inyectaba su mirada, esa mirada que parecía decir _"no me vuelvas a abandonar"_,para él tampoco fue fácil, esos tres años sin John a su lado habían estado llenos de soledad.

-Sherlock ha comenzado a llover.

Unas gotas resbalaron sobre el rostro de John lo que hizo que Sherlock se acercara aún más para poder cubrirlo por completo con su abrigo.

-¿Tu hombro…?- Pregunto el moreno

-Estoy bien me rozo cerca solo eso.

Se produjo un silencio natural en el cual John alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos azul/grisáceo del detective, le pareció que el rostro de Sherlock estaba demasiado cerca y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza como para seguir en tan absurda situación.

-Tenemos que informar a Lestrade… los mafiosos, su guari…

-Ya le informe, en el taxi cuando veníamos en camino.

La voz de Sherlock se escucho amable y hasta condescendiente como si no quisiera que John se alejara.

-Sherlock…

-John.

Antes de que John pudiera volver a articular palabra Sherlock atrapo sus labios con los suyos y como todo un inexperto besó fugazmente al rubio.

-¿Estuvo mal?-Pregunto mientras observaba la reacción de Watson.

-No lo sé… fue tan rápido que necesitaría volver a intentarlo.

Algo dentro de John lo llevo a decir lo que dijo y a besar nuevamente al detective, primero dejo que Sherlock se acostumbrara a ese nuevo tipo de contacto y cuando sintió confianza suficiente profundizo el beso, primero con su lengua acaricio el labio superior y dio un pequeño mordisco al inferior esto hizo que la boca del pelinegro se abriera y dejara la intromisión para él mayor, el cual aprovecho la oportunidad y se encargo de instruir al hasta ahora desinteresado detective.

Cuando se separaron John estaba prácticamente sobre Sherlock además de que ambos se encontraban empapados pues este último había soltado el abrigo para poder tomar con fuerza el cuerpo del mayor.

-Te resfriarás…

-Tú también.

-Yo tengo a mi doctor personal.

Y volvió a fundir sus labios con los de John, aún cuando estaban rojos y fuera doloroso el contacto, aún cuando mañana John volviera a su vida de esposo y él de amigo, pero el mañana aún parecía lejano y la noche era joven.

* * *

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor díganme la verdad, ¿Fue malo? ¿Tedioso? ¿Aburrido? ¿Irreal? Cualquier queja háganmela saber, es mi primer Jonhlock y es algo importante para mí pues es mi OTP! Si hay algo que no les convenció o cualquier cosa que no les haya gustado agradecería mucho si me lo dijeran, es como una retroalimentación xD! Bueno sin más que agregar y agradeciendo el tiempo que han invertido en leer este fic me despido y os suplico dejar un review en donde me digan que les ha parecido (y si tienen quejas adelante x3) QUE PASEN UN EXCELENTE DIA ;)


End file.
